papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Goombella
(as a Catch Card) |location = Various, First met at Rogueport Harbor |species = Goomba |hp = 10/20/30 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |moves = Headbonk, Tattle, Multibonk, Rally Wink |info = |card = 249}} Goombella is one of Mario's best friends and an aspiring archaeologist appearing in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She was one of Professor Frankly's students at U Goom, and she is the first to join Mario's search to find the Crystal Stars after he saves her from Lord Crump. She constantly travels with Mario and the rest of his friends in the quest to get the Crystal Stars, as she is an extremely important character, having been the first to learn the true identity of the magical map given to Mario. She could be considered the "brainy" one of the group, and is Mario's go-to source for information throughout his adventure. Ability in the Field In the field, Goombella can give Mario information about characters, objects, or surroundings. When next to a character (i.e. when the "talk" icon is showing), Goombella will give a brief bio of that character; this bio will sometimes include gameplay hints if that character is plot-essential. When next to an object (i.e. usually when the "!" icon is showing), Goombella will give a brief description of the object and a way to use it; for example, when next to a small yellow block, Goombella will tell Mario that it can be broken with his hammer. When next to a stone block, however, she will tell Mario that it is unable to be broken with his current hammer (if Mario has not yet acquired the Ultra Hammer). Finally, if Mario is out in an open space (i.e. there are no special-context icons showing), Goombella will give a description--often coupled with an opinion--of their surroundings. If the area contains a puzzle, Goombella will usually give Mario hints at how to solve the puzzle. Attacks in Battle Personality Goombella has a very independent nature, often showing both feistiness and strong determination. She usually speaks very casually, even when meeting important people like Mario and Professor Frankly. Her somewhat-brainiac nature sometimes leads her to break the fourth-wall, accidentally speaking directly to the player (she does not seem to take notice of this tendency, however, as she is quite puzzled when Professor Frankly speaks to those "out there in front of the TV"). Her tone generally grows warmer throughout the adventure, eventually leading to her hinting at romantic feelings for Mario. Nevertheless, she retains her spunk and sass throughout the game, and is a loyal companion to Mario and friends. Trivia * Goombella seems to have features based off of Goombaria, such as having their mouth closed the same way, having one sharp tooth showing, and being nearly the same color; Goombella has a ponytail; however, whereas Goombaria wears a bow on her head. * She has the same field ability as Goombario from Paper Mario. * She made a cameo appearance in Paper Mario: Sticker Star (name only). Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Goombas Category:Students Category:Partners Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Rogueport Category:Heroes